Quédate en Silencio
by Marie Issabella Cullen-Swan
Summary: Bella y Edward hacen un pacto: casarse si siguen solteros a los 23 años. Después de 10 meses de matrimonio aparece Victoria, la mujer que Edward siempre quiso, para poner todo el mundo de Bella en un completo caos donde ella tendrá que hacer todo a su alcance para que Edward se quede a su lado. Summary en el primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

_Bella y Edward hacen un pacto: casarse si siguen solteros a los 23 años._  
 _Después de 10 meses de matrimonio aparece Victoria, la mujer que Edward siempre quiso, para poner todo el mundo de Bella en un completo caos donde ella tendrá que hacer todo a su alcance para que Edward se quede a su lado._  
 _¿Bastará el amor de Bella para retener a Edward a su lado? ¿Edward olvidará a un amor de adolescentes por una nueva oportunidad para amar?_  
 _Las apuestas son muy altas y alguien puede salir perdiendo... su corazón._

* * *

 **Prefacio**

Tenía todo. Creía en él y lo que habíamos pactado, ahora todo lo que quedaba era algo que nunca tuvo con qué sostenerse. Hice todo lo que pude durante los últimos meses para que el sueño sobreviviera... y yo en el proceso.

No tenía más remedio que tomar una decisión. Pero si la tomaba, ¿valdría la pena? Todo lo que pedía era que él se quedara en silencio un momento y me dejara pensar con claridad. Porque si era nuestra despedida necesitaba un momento para disfrutar al máximo lo que quedaba. Sus dedos acariciaban suavemente mi piel, reprimí las ganas de llorar. Si me quedaban pocas horas a su lado quería tener un momento de completa felicidad e interpretar bien mi papel de esposa.

Lo acerqué a mis labios, sentí su duda, pese a ello continué sin dejarlo protestar. Si le sabía o no a despedida ya no importaba.

Ya nada me quedaba y no tenía más pretextos para negar la verdad. Estaba enamorada de mi marido, me había casado con él en un arrebato y por cumplir un pacto que habíamos hecho de adolescentes, sabía que él no me amaba y que se casaba conmigo por despecho. Aún así esperaba que mi amor sería suficiente por ambos, no importaba si él no me amaba ya que yo sí. No sabía que nunca iba a ser suficiente, porque siempre iba a querer más, más de lo que él podría dar.


	2. 2 El Pacto

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama sale de mi loca cabeza._

* * *

 **El Pacto**

El peso de Edward sobre mí me estaba haciendo doblar de rodillas. Su brazo rodeaba mis hombros al tiempo que su otro brazo estaba debajo de mi pecho. De haber sido otro momento estaría extasiada y al borde de la combustión espontánea ante el toque de Edward, sin embargo, el momento era un Edward que estaba borracho y debía de esconderlo de sus padres antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper estaban en la cocina preparando café. Sospechaba que era para darme un tiempo a solas con Edward, secretamente lo agradecía, y también porque la ausencia de todos iba a levantar sospechas.

Nunca había visto a Edward tomar más de la cuenta, y no es que esté bien tomar siendo menor de edad, y estaba preocupada. Bajo ningún concepto estaba bien perderse en el alcohol. No me había percatado de cuánto había tomado hasta que empezó a arrastrar las palabras y se puso violento con James. En cuanto nos percatamos de ello decidimos mejor esconderlo en su habitación y dejarlo salir hasta que se le haya pasado la borrachera.

—No le dije que yo daría todo por ella —arrastró las palabras, su aliento olía a alcohol.

—Shhh… —lo calmé—. Tienes que guardar silencio hasta que lleguemos a tu habitación.

—Pero yo quiero regresar con ella y decirle que puedo ser mejor que James —pronunció el nombre de James con desdén. Se quiso soltar de mí, no lo dejé. Seguimos caminando.

Suspiré en silencio. Definitivamente, la idea de Edward peleando por una mujer era romántica, pero no por Victoria.

—Es de mejores amigos el quitarte el teléfono cuando estás ebrio y es de amigos el no dejarte hablar con Victoria en este estado, también es de mejores amigos el evitarte hacer el ridículo —lo reprendí—. Ya hablarás con ella y le harás saber tu sentir, sobrio —Recalqué la palabra "sobrio".

—Por eso te quiero —me besó la frente al tiempo que avanzaba—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—También te quiero —me lamenté por un momento, lo quería y estaba enamorada de él desde que éramos niños. Decir esas palabras era como clavarme un alfiler al corazón, sentía que mis sentimientos nunca iban a ser correspondidos de la forma en la que yo quería. Siempre iba a ser su amiguita Bella.

 _También podría ser que sus palabras salen porque está ebrio,_ pensé. Me obligué a dejar de pensar así. Ya habría tiempo para deprimirme después.

Cuando llegamos a su recamara, abrí la puerta y a tientas busqué el interruptor ya que todo estaba oscuro. Edward cada vez me pesaba más, mi brazo no alcanzaba por más que intentara estirarlo para prender la luz. Al final, Edward se estiró y prendió la luz. Se lo agradecí con la mirada y cerré la puerta de una patada al tiempo que lo llevaba a su cama.

—Eres muy bonita —soltó una risa. Apretó más sus brazos alrededor de mí—. ¿Cómo es que no me enamoré de ti?

Una punzada de dolor oprimió mi corazón al mismo tiempo que la dolorosa esperanza que mantenía todos los días empezaba a hacer latir mi adolorido corazón. Pese a ello, la respuesta la sabía de memoria, porque era su mejor amiga; y pese a que eso me hacía infeliz todos los días y moría por poder decirle lo que sentía, mantenía mi papel de mejor amiga. Ser su mejor amiga no me bastaba, sin embargo, yo sería lo que él necesitara con tal de verlo feliz.

—¿Porque soy tu mejor amiga? —sonreí. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ocultar la nota de dolor en mi voz.

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga —hipó.

Solté una risita falsa y plana, y seguí avanzando con él, a rastras, hasta la cama. Su peso me era cada vez más pesado, mis músculos temblaban ya que había llegado a mi límite. Lo complicado vino cuando tuve que encontrar la manera de dejarlo en la cama sin dejarlo por su cuenta ya que en su estado apenas y se podía mantener en pie, antes de que pudiera detenerme a pensar en cómo hacerlo, Edward se arrojó a la cama conmigo en brazos. Su peso me aplastaba, sentía su aliento en la base de mi garganta; empecé a sentir mis mejillas calientes, mi respiración se entrecortaba y no era porque él me estuviera aplastando. Con las manos a tientas buscaba algo con que apoyarme para levantarme, las manos de Edward aprisionaron las mías cuando sintió el movimiento.

—Debí de haberme enamorado de ti, mi vida sería más fácil —sus labios estaban pegados en mi garganta, su cálida respiración era como una caricia que me hizo estremecer—. Mi mamá te quiere, mi hermana te quiere, mi hermano te quiere… Todos te quieren… Ellos no toleran a Victoria… Corrección, nadie cercano a mí tolera a Victoria… Ni tú la toleras, pareces odiarla aunque yo siempre he dicho que eres más bondad que malos sentimientos. ¿Por qué odias a Victoria?

No sabía qué responder ante su cercanía o a sus palabras ya que me pesaba más el estar tan cerca, estaba hiperventilando con las sensaciones a flor de piel. Eso era lo más cerca que había estado de Edward. Y no sabía si era mi imaginación pero sentí que sus labios depositaron un beso en mi garganta.

—Eres bonita —aspiró el aroma de mi cuello—, hueles bien y te estás convirtiendo en una mujer, te he visto florecer. Eras apenas un patito feo y ahora eres un cisne, uno hermoso. Esta tarde cuando te vi descender de la escalera tuve ganas de...

No tuve tiempo de pensar o protestar ante lo que fuera a decir. Sentí cómo se movía para acercarse a mi cara, sus labios se pegaron a los míos. Su aliento olía a alcohol, pese a ello, le correspondí y sus labios fueron moldeando a los míos. Solté un suspiro mientras me dejaba llevar por las emociones que despertaban sus labios sobre los míos.

Había imaginado cómo se sentirían los labios de Edward, cómo sería y si algún día pasaría. De todas las ideas locas que pude haber tenido, ninguna se iba a acercar ni un poco a lo que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento. Debía de dejar de ver novelas y leerlas.

Seguí sumergida en la magia hasta que no quedó nada más que mi respiración entrecortada y los labios de Edward lejos de los míos. _Nada es para siempre_ , pensé.

Nos quedamos callados, el silencio me estaba haciendo sentir insegura y tenía un poco de certeza de que me iba a decir que eso no debió de haber pasado. Lo sabía y lo odiaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró—, no debí de haberme propasado.

Edward, siempre iba a querer ser un caballero, aunque tuviera quince años.

—La que está sobria soy yo —murmuré aún sin aliento—, se podría decir que me acabo de aprovechar de ti.

Edward soltó una risa con sorna.

—Yo tengo quince años y tú tienes catorce —dijo señalando a cada uno—. El mayor soy yo y debí de respetarte, pequeña dama.

Sentí mis ojos arder, quería llorar, pero no lo quise hacer.

—Lo que pasó, pasó —hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sonreír.

Lo miré a los ojos… y me perdí en su mirada. Lo que más amaba eran los ojos de él, sus ojos esmeralda. Infantilmente, siempre pensé que él era mi camino a ciudad esmeralda. Imaginaba que él me llevaría a donde la magia sucede, a un bello palacio y me haría su princesa.

—Quiero proponerte algo… —se incorporó.

Me quedé aún recostada, no sabía qué idea loca habría pasado por su mente pero con él nada era seguro, siempre iba a salir con algo descabellado. Se había sentado al borde de la cama, se quedó un momento pensativo, me quedé mirando su espalda.

—Bella —me llamó aún mirando de frente, lentamente se volteó y me tendió la mano. La tomé dudosa.

—Edward —repetí el tono que había usado y no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Podía ver en su cabeza cómo trabajaba la idea descabellada que fuera a compartir conmigo, siempre había sido así incluso de niños él decía su idea alocada y yo lo seguía sin rechistar o detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias. Tenía el presentimiento de que me iba a pedir algo loco, miles de ideas empezaron a llegar a mi mente y con ninguna sabía qué pensar o cómo reaccionar.

 _Respira_ , me recordé, _sólo respira_.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento por Victoria —empezó.

Odié esa frase, la odié con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí el dolor en mi pecho, mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Tomé una respiración silenciosa y me hice la fuerte.

Por supuesto que sabía del enamoramiento que tenía por Victoria. Había estado prendado de ella desde hace dos años, y no lo entendía. Victoria era la chica más popular de la escuela, esa que odias en público pero que admiras en secreto. Su cabello rojo y abundante era lo único que destacaba entre todas las chicas, también que era animadora, estaba en gimnasia, pertenecía al club de teatro y también cantaba. La única que tal vez estaría entre tantas actividades sería Alice, pero ella estaba más allá del bien y del mal. Victoria había llegado a Forks, el pueblo en donde no pasa nada, para cambiar un par de cosas. Rosalie era consideraba la niña más bonita del pueblo y Victoria le quitó el título.

Describir las circunstancias en donde Edward se enamoró de Victoria eran del tipo de cliché que se ven en todas las películas para adolescentes. Habían sido compañeros de pupitre desde que llegó. Yo por ese entonces era la compañera de pupitre de Edward, hasta que me enfermé de _escarlatina_ y falté por un tiempo a la escuela, y Victoria pasó a ser compañera de pupitre de Edward -mi lugar-. Más mala suerte no se podía tener, bueno Edward la tuvo peor que yo ya que Victoria en quien se fijó fue en James quien era de los amigos más cercanos de Edward o más bien ex amigo a estas alturas del partido. Victoria con su sola presencia hizo que dos amigos que se llevaban bien terminaran peleándose afuera de la escuela por ella.

Dos años después, aquí estaba con Edward ebrio porque por más que intentara conquistar a Victoria ella nunca iba a cambiar a James por él. Decir que era una tragedia en donde la amiga que quiere a su amigo y que su amigo quiere a otra es una tragedia se queda corta con que en el cumpleaños de Alice se hizo una fiesta por todo lo grande y que Victoria estaba invitada junto con James y que Edward a causa de los celos empezó a tomar mucho ponche que alguien había decidido ponerle alcohol. Vaya tragedia o broma de muy mal gusto para adolescentes…

—Bella, vuelve a la realidad —me sacudió suavemente Edward.

Estuve parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar mis pensamientos y volver a la realidad.

—Perdona —me sonrojé.

—Te decía que tengo algo que proponerte —se aclaró la garganta—. Quiero hacer un pacto contigo.

Cuando Edward hablaba muy rápido sabía que era porque estaba nervioso. Lo que me fuera a decir debía de ser algo bastante grande o fuerte.

—¿Qué pacto? —pregunté con cautela.

—Está claro que no voy a esperar a Victoria toda la vida así que me he puesto un límite de tiempo y quiero que tú me apoyes con eso —me miró un momento a los ojos para ver si estaba tomando el hilo de lo que me estaba diciendo, siguió hablando rápido—. Eres mi mejor amiga desde que estamos en jardín de niños y eres mi confidente; eres la mujer que más valoro después de mi mamá, mi abuela, Victoria, Alice y Rosalie.

Hice una perfecta "o" con la duda escrita en mi cara, y esa "o" se intensificó más cuando de la nada Edward sacó una navaja de sus bolsillos.

—Edward Anthony Cullen —lo regañé—, ¿desde cuándo tienes tú una navaja?

—Me la regaló Emmett —lo dijo sin importancia—. Ahora escucha lo que tengo que decir porque es importante.

—Bien —respondí.

—Quiero que me jures que si a la edad de veintitrés años no he logrado conquistar a Victoria… —pausó una vez más, mirándome a los ojos— Tú te casarás conmigo.

Me quedé en silencio un momento, esperando a que empezara a reírse así que yo empecé a reírme, él no lo hizo. Estaba hablando en serio.

—Me ofendes —murmuró serio con su mirada pegada a la mía—, te estoy proponiendo matrimonio y tú piensas que es una broma.

—Lo siento, es que lo que dices no es coherente —hice mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener a raya la risa y no caer en la risa histérica—. Estás un poco ebrio y lo que estás diciendo es producto de eso, no lo sientes y no creo que quieras casarte con otra mujer más que con Victoria —lo último le dije con tristeza.

—Para mí es coherente y estoy hablando en serio —su seriedad y la manera en la que lo decía me hizo ver por un momento al hombre que aún no se formaba pero que estaba ahí, esperando a que el niño se desvaneciera—. Júrame que te casarás conmigo.

¿Qué le negaría a él? La respuesta es nada.

—Lo juro —dije sin ninguna duda en mi voz.

Edward tomó la navaja e hizo un corte en su dedo y en mi dedo, reprimí las ganas de gritar.

—Tu sangre, mi sangre —unió nuestros dedos sangrando—, nuestra sangre.

Tomó mi dedo y se lo metió a la boca. Entendí lo que debía hacer así que tomé su dedo y me lo metí a la boca. Sin esperarlo, soltó mi dedo y me quitó el suyo para unir nuestros labios. Sus labios sabían a sangre. El beso fue más intenso que el anterior, estaba cargado de promesas. Lentamente me recostó en la cama y siguió besando mis labios, sus manos inmovilizaron las mías y las puso sobre mi cabeza. Su cuerpo se pegó al mío, la intensidad de su beso me impresionó ya que yo jamás había besado a nadie de esa manera. Lentamente se separó de mí.

Mi respiración estaba agitada, hice el intento de recuperar el aliento poco a poco. Hice el intento de aclarar mi mente, quise volver a besarlo pero por vergüenza no lo hice.

—Hasta ese día —murmuró tomando de mi mano y abrazándome. Me acomodó en sus brazos lentamente. Sus dedos daban suaves masajes en mi mano al tiempo que con su mano que acomodaba mi cabeza me atrajo más a él para depositar un casto beso en los labios.

No dijimos nada después de eso. Esperé pacientemente a que llegaran los chicos con el café, pero ya se habían tardado. Probablemente el café nunca iba a llegar.

Los párpados me pesaban y poco a poco los cerré. Me perdí en un sueño profundo. De alguna manera me perdí en ese sueño y no iba a despertar hasta que me casara con Edward.

La fina luz de la mañana que se colaba entre las cortinas me daba en los ojos. Abrí poco a poco los ojos. Quise levantarme pero algo me lo impedía, el brazo de Edward que se enredaba en mi cintura.

La conversación de la noche anterior me llegó de golpe. Salí disparada de la cama. Hice un chequeo mental de mi cuerpo, no me dolía pelvis y mi ropa estaba en su lugar. Suspiré aliviada hasta que Edward empezó a tentar en la cama.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Besas bien y sabes a fresas con crema —sonrió de lado, mi sonrisa favorita.

Después de ese día, él nunca volvió a mencionar el tema.

* * *

 _Dejen sus comentarios :D_


End file.
